1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the automatic exposure camera and more particularly to the improvement of the automatic exposure camera having an AE locking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the cameras having a photometry storage function are equipped with an AE locking function wherein a certain point in the field is measured photometrically before the exposure with the use of the storage device thereof and the value obtained therefrom is locked. And the AE locking function is effective in particular when a proper exposure can not be obtained for the automatic exposure made without any adjustment in the case of a subject with the sky for a background or in the case of a subject that is in the condition of the backlight. When a camera is set at the photographing position with a storage of a certain photometric value, the photometric value for the photographing position set is different from the photometric value stored previously. Accordingly, in the case the output of the storage circuit is not used as a photometric value for the warning or the indication, the warning or the indication differs from the aperture value and the shutter speed with which the photographing is actually made and thereby the warning that tells the outside of the proper range may be made, which is inconvenient. Further, during the period of the AE locking operation, other photographing information may be inputted, which contradicts logically.